L'Oublié du Texas
by Magririne
Summary: Après la grande guerre où a été détruit Voldemort:La directrice McGonagall fait appelle à Harry, Ron et Hermione pour une mission des plus délicate.Drago Malefoy a disparu pendant plus d'un an et a été retrouvé Amnésique au Texas,ils doivent ramener Drago à ses parents tout en faisant leur possible pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire et que les Moldus de son entourage ne découvrent rien
1. Prologue: Ode à l'amnésie

L'Oublié du Texas.

HISTOIRE

Haut du formulaire

Titre: L'oublié du Texas.

Résumé : Après la grande guerre des Sorcier où Harry et ses amis ont finalement réussit à détruire Voldemort: La directrice McGonagall fait appelle à Harry, Ron et Hermione pour une mission des plus délicate... Drago Malefoy a disparut pendant plus d'un an et a été retrouvé Amnésique en plein coeur du Texas. Ils doivent ramener Drago à ses parents tout en faisant leur possible pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire et que les Moldus de son entourage ne découvrent rien...

Tout, ou presque, appartient à la grande et talentueuse J. .

Prologue : Ode à L'amnésie…

« Vous savez…Ouvrir les yeux sur un monde inconnu est sans doute la chose la plus terrifiante et à la fois la plus excitante qui soit. Mais quand tout, absolument tout nous est inconnu, alors l'excitation est remplacée par la curiosité et la peur par l'insouciance. C'est comme si on naissait une seconde fois, sans mère pour nous étreindre et sans père pour nous protéger. Ne pas savoir à quoi l'on ressemble, ne pas être réellement certain d'exister… Toutes ces choses, je me les suis demandé lors de mon tout premier réveil, dans une grange d'un ranch, au nord Est de McKinney, au Texas. Je me souviens avoir caressé une jument et qu'il y avait un gros hibou à coté de moi. J'avais les yeux ouverts vers le ciel et même si je marchais et que je savais que j'étais humain, et que j'étais un homme, tout le reste m'était inconnu. Je ne connaissais ni mon visage, ni ma vie, ni mon nom ou mon prénom.

C'est Clarke et Kyle Blake qui m'ont alors aidé. Quand Mme Blake m'a retrouvé au petit matin dans sa grange, elle a d'abord hurlé, elle a eut très peur puis après m'avoir frappé une ou deux fois avec sa longe, elle m'a finalement rassuré et écouté. Mr Blake est officier de police et il a tout mis en œuvre pour m'aider à connaître mon identité. Mais sans succès. Je ne suis porté disparu nulle part, à croire que je viens d'une autre planète. 

Alors, je suis devenu Aaron Blake.

Mon prénom vient du poulain mort né de la jument Speedy, il aurait dû s'appelé Aaron. Et comme Speedy est la première "personne" avec qui j'ai fait connaissance, et que je ne me rappelle de rien avant mon réveil dans la grange à coté d'elle, Clarke aime dire que je suis son bébé. N'ayant pas de prénom propre et de nom, j'ai accepté sans hésiter. Cela me donnait l'impression de faire partie d'une vraie famille. D'appartenir à quelque chose de chaleureux, de rassurant. D'être une partie d'un tout…

Mon physique n'est pas des plus typique: étant blond très clair et aussi pâle " qu'un cul d'œuf " comme le dit si bien mon père adoptif, je ne passe pas inaperçu à la FAC de McKinney.  
Je me suis inscrit en Histoire : à défaut de connaître la mienne, je veux connaître celle de toute l'Humanité. Peut-être deviendrais-je prof ?  
Il y a un professeur qui m'inspire beaucoup, il est grand et très brun. Ses cheveux sont souvent gras et la plupart des étudiants le craignent. Il s'appelle Joan Baker et j'ai une vraie complicité avec lui. Cela s'est fait le premier jour de mes cours, son cours sur l'Histoire des tributs Amérindiennes et leurs patrimoines m'a vraiment passionné. Mr Baker pense que c'est en étudiant le passé que nous pourront contrôler l'avenir. Et je dois dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.  
Il nous arrive régulièrement de déjeuner ensemble et d'échanger sur beaucoup de sujets. Je fascine Mr Baker car je suis amnésique et que je vois le monde totalement différemment il me fascine par ses connaissances et sa façon d'appréhender les choses.

En dehors de Mr Baker, j'ai trois bons amis : Stan Drawn, le fils d'un des voisins de mes parents adoptifs, il est en troisième année et m'a évité pas mal de bizutage venant de nos aînés. Il est étudiant en art. Ensuite, il y a Emily Queen, alias Mily. Elle est toute petite et toute discrète. Mais je passe de merveilleux moment à discuter avec elle. Elle est d'une grande douceur. Les choses qui semblent totalement insignifiantes aux autres, elle les trouve magnifique. Elle est en géologie. Pour finir, j'ai Rebecca. Cette fille vient de New York et est venu étudier dans le Texas pour retrouver son père. Elle a les cheveux totalement décolorés, un anneau dans le nez et elle aime autant les filles que les garçons. Rebbie est une source inépuisable de pep's et d'enthousiasme. Quand j'ai un coup de moue c'est immédiatement vers elle que je me tourne. Elle étudie le commerce international, et parle très bien l'espagnol et le Chinois.

Oui, en seulement un an, je me suis construit un univers bien à moi. Un univers que j'ai réussit retrouver…  
Parfois, je me demande à quoi ressemble ma vie d'avant.  
J'ai, sur l'avant bras, un début de tatouage, on dirait un serpent enroulé dans quelque chose. L'autre partie semble avoir été effacée. Peut-être que mon ancien moi a fait ce tatouage sur un coup de tête, qui sait ? Parfois, je sais que c'est fou mais… Parfois j'ai l'impression de voir ce serpent bouger, et même siffler…  
Le frère de Clark, Daron, dit que cela peut être dû à un choc de mon ancienne vie, que mon inconscient me fait revivre quelque chose que j'ai souhaité oublier. La question est toujours la même : pourquoi ai-je oublié ? Qui suis-je ? Que faisais-je avant ?  
Je pense qu'en fait, je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Cela me procure deux sentiments : une partie de moi, infime je dois dire, est déçue de ne pas en apprendre plus sur moi-même, une autre sens que si j'ai oublié, c'est que je devais le faire.  
J'ai une belle vie et un avenir qui sera, j'en suis sûr, heureux en compagnie de personnes qui me sont chers. » Aaron conclut alors sa phrase avec un petit sourire devant son nouveau psychologue, recommandé par son oncle adoptif, Daron, pour faire face aux questions que peut soulever l'amnésie.

« C'est étrange que vous voyez votre tatouage bouger… Peut-être est-ce dû à un trouble de la perception ? Je vous conseille d'aller voir un ophtalmo, il vous dira si votre vision de près est altérée. » Répondit le psychologue en jetant un œil critique au jeune homme en face de lui.

« Je le ferai. » répliqua gentiment Aaron. « Pensez-vous cela nécessaire que l'on se revoit ? » demanda-t-il au médecin.

« Je pense que cela serait plus prudent. Mais ne prenez pas peur mon enfant, l'assurance couvre mes frais. » le psychologue se releva de son siège et accompagna l'amnésique à la porte du cabinet de psychothérapie.

« J'appelle votre secrétaire pour avoir un nouveau rendez vous ? »

« Oui, appelez donc Molly, elle prendra note. » il ouvrit la porte et tendit la main à l'autre « Et bien monsieur Blake, on se dit à très bien tôt ! »

« A très bientôt Monsieur Weasley ! »

Fin du prologue…


	2. Chapitre 1: La Mission de McGonall

Chapitre 1 : Une mission de McGonagall…

« Harry ! Hey ! Harry ! » Gémit Ginny Weasley en tentant de réveiller son petit ami « Harry pour l'amour du ciel réveille toi ! Maman ne va pas tarder ! »

Cette dernière phrase suffit au sauveur du monde des Sorciers pour se redresser et être totalement près à prendre, courageusement, la poudre d'escampette. Madame Weasley pouvait être très menaçante, surtout quand elle trouvait celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils entre les cuisses de sa fille. Depuis Molly faisait très attention à la jeune fille et revenait fréquemment au nouveau terrier. Tous les weeks end en fait, la semaine elle restait avec son mari aux U.S.A pour une mission confiée par le ministère de la magie… Harry l'avait questionné plusieurs fois à ce propos mais Molly était restée muette comme une tombe.

« Bonjour à toi aussi mon lapin… » Dit-il en s'approchant de la jolie rousse pour l'embrasser, elle lui accorda un rapide baiser et lui lança ses vêtements au visage. « Hey ! Ne me chasse pas comme un mal propre ! »

Ginny le regarda agacée : évidemment qu'Harry n'était pas n'importe qui, mais sa mère ne ferait aucune différence. Selon elle, à 18 ans, on ne faisait pas des parties de jambes en l'air sous le toit de ses parents… En fait, on n'en faisait pas du tout.  
Molly voulait absolument, en bonne mère sorcière, que sa fille attende son mariage pour passer à l'acte. Jusque là, elle pensait avoir réussit à protéger _son potager _et ne voulait pas gâcher cela ! Seulement, madame Weasley était en retard de deux bonnes années et Harry n'était certainement pas le premier. Mais cela, Ginny ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Aller ! File ! » Chuchota-t-elle à son petit ami adoré « Je ne veux pas que maman te voit ! » Elle regarda par la fenêtre « Oh Merlin ! Harry transplane je la vois entrer dans la maison ! »

Le grand Harry Potter soupira alors, embrassa une dernière fois sa copine et transplana jusqu'à son appartement du centre de Londres.  
Son chez-lui était exactement comme il l'avait laissé : en désordre total. Il regarda avec une certaine envie son frigo toute en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Forcément, quand on passe toute sa semaine chez sa petite amie, on n'a pas le temps de faire les courses… Harry décida de sortir manger quelque chose dans le petit resto' bon marché en bas de chez lui. En voulant ouvrir la porte de son appartement, il vit une montagne de lettre lui étant adressée. Il soupira, les pris toutes et partit se remplir la panse.  
En dégustant son café au lait caramélisé et sa tartine de confiture aux haricots, il ouvrit la première provenant de Neuville Londubat.

_A Harry Potter  
25 Street of Kelvin Avenue  
LONDON _

_Le 14/08_

_De Neuville Londubat, Professeur Stagière à Poudlard. _

_Salut Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais qu'il est extrêmement rare de te trouver chez toi ? La dernière fois c'était il y a un mois et demi je crois.  
Je suis désolé, mais cette fois je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre un mois pour te faire part de ceci : Le professeur McGonagall souhaite de voir. Elle t'a déjà écrit plusieurs fois. Elle est parvenue à prendre contacte avec Hermione mais Ron reste muet, tout comme toi. Elle a besoin de vous voir tous les trois et de toute urgence.  
Ce serait vraiment super que tu ailles la voir avec le 25 aout, après, elle sera vraiment très occupée avec la rentrée à Poudlard, et moi aussi.  
L'idéal serait qu'Hermione, Ron et toi veniez la voir ensembles. En dépit des récents événements… _

_Sur ce, Harry, je dois te laisser.  
Passes de bonnes fins de vacance et embrasse Ginny pour Luna et moi.  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Professeur Neuville Londubat. _

Harry eut un petit sourire : Luna et Neuville lui manquaient drôlement. Et le professeur stagiaire ne loupait aucune occasion de rappeler à son entourage qu'il enseignait à Poudlard. C'était sa plus grande fierté.  
Le sauveur du monde sorcier soupira cependant : il devait aller voir Ron et Hermione… Les voir séparément n'était pas un problème non, mais les faire rester ensemble plus d'une heure était impossible depuis leur rupture il y a six mois.  
Pour se donner du courage il prit une gorgée de son café et ouvrit une autre lettre venant de Poudlard :

_A Harry Potter  
25 Street of Kelvin Avenue  
LONDON _

_Le 12/08  
De Minerva McGonagall_

Bonjour Monsieur Potter,  
J'ose espérer que toutes les autres lettres se sont perdues ou je ne donne pas cher de votre place en temps qu'Aurore dans le nouveau Ministère de la magie.  
Je vous somme de vous rendre le plus tôt possible à Poudlard avec Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger. J'ai une mission très importante à vous confier demandant les qualifications de vos deux amis.

Sincères Salutations, 

_Minerva McGonagall Directrice de Poudlard, école de sorcier. _

Harry eut un frisson… Neuville avait parlé du 25 aout, heureusement, il était le 24. Il devait de toute urgence se rendre à Poudlard, sa place d'Aurore était en jeu.  
Il regarda les trois autres lettres… Il devait les lire, c'était important. Il avait déjà négligé les autres et il en voyait le résultat !  
Il ouvrit donc la troisième lettre, venant de Ron :

_A Harry Potter  
25 Street of Kelvin Avenue  
LONDON _

_Le 9/08  
De Ronald Weasley, inspecteur des courriers Moldu. _

_Salut vieux !  
En ce moment je sais que tu es très occupé par tes vacances chez moi, avec ma sœur, dans son lit à l'insu de mes parents mais… (Tu remarqueras le caractère ironique de mes mots) En dépit de tout cela, Ginger et moi on aimerait bien que tu viennes diner avec nous un soir. Emmène donc ma sœur, cela fera une occasion à ma copine et la tienne de se rencontrer. J'en ai marre que tous mes proches me reproche ma rupture avec Hermione. Ce n'était pas totalement ma faute, je pense que tu le sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, on se dit le 13 aout au soir à la maison ?  
Tiens moi au courant !_

Prends soin de toi,  
Ron Weasley, inspecteur des courriers Moldu. 

Harry soupira : pour le diner c'était loupé. De toute façon, Ginny n'aurait jamais voulu y aller. Elle détestait Ginger.  
Ron avait trompé Hermione avec sa nouvelle collègue de bureau, au ministère… La jeune fille s'en était rendu compte et avait demandé à son petit ami de faire un choix. Soit Ginger, soit elle.  
Au grand damne de tout le monde, Ron choisit Ginger.  
Harry eut un petit sourire triste : Il savait qu'Hermione et Ron n'était pas compatible. Hermione était brillante, curieuse, cultivée, elle aimait apprendre de tout et rencontrer du monde. Ron lui, était plus renfermé. Ses principales sorties se résumaient à boire une bière au beur avec ses amis et aller voir des Matchs de Quiddicht. Il était arrivé un moment où l'amour ne suffisait plus… Et Ron était allé voir une femme qui lui correspondait mieux.  
Hermione fut profondément brisée par le choix de son ex-petit copain. Elle perdit toute confiance en elle et s'enferma dans le travail en temps que médico-mage à St Mangouste.  
Harry avait rencontré Ginger et même si elle était jolie, il devait l'avouer, elle n'avait du charme d'Hermione.

Il regarda la lettre suivante et constata qu'elle venait de George Weasley. Il l'ouvrit alors :

_A Harry Potter  
25 Street of Kelvin Avenue  
LONDON _

_Le 23/08  
De George Weasley. _

_Bonjour Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ?  
Mcgo m'a demandé de te filer quelques nouvelles inventions de mon magasin (enfin, elles ne sont pas encore sorties.) Passe au chemin de Traverse que je te les donne.  
J'espère que tu prends bien soin de Ginny._

_A très bientôt,  
Ton futur beau frère. _

Harry n'eut aucun sourire… George était de plus en plus simple dans ses lettres. Depuis la mort de Fred, il avait considérablement changé. C'était comme si une partie de lui avait disparu avec son frère jumeau.  
Le survivant avait de la peine pour son _futur beau frère _qui passait son temps à inventer des choses pour son magasin. Il lui avait confiait une fois qu'il les concevait avec Fred, pendant son sommeil… Harry avait alors eut beaucoup de pitié pour George, à défaut de penser à son frère la journée, il y pensait aussi la nuit…  
Harry renifla et se tourna vers la dernière lettre, celle d'Hermione. Evidemment… Hermy… Il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire avec attention :

_A Harry Potter  
25 Street of Kelvin Avenue  
LONDON _

_Le 17/04  
De Hermione Granger._

_Bonjour Harry,  
J'espère que pour toi tout va bien, si ce n'était pas le cas je pense que j'en aurais entendu parler de Ginny.  
En ce moment, je reçois beaucoup de lettre de Poudlard. Le professeur Mcgonagall veut nous voir de toute urgence. Je suis passée plusieurs fois à ton appartement mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à aller au nouveau terrier, j'y ai trop de souvenirs tu comprends ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, quand tu liras ma lettre je te demande de venir me voir au travail. Je viendrais voir la directrice. Je sais que Ron va devoir venir aussi, mais… Enfin Harry, ne peux pas le fuir toute ma vie quand même ? Nous étions des meilleurs amis il y a même pas deux ans non ? Alors je dois faire face.  
Je ne sais pas ce que nous veut le professeur mais… Je crois que c'est important. Neuville m'a envoyé un courrier à ce propos._

A bientôt,  
Je vous embrasse Ginny et toi.  
Hermione Granger. 

Harry devinait la résignation et la peine dans la lettre de sa meilleure amie… Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider… Mais comment faire quand votre amie passe sa vie à travailler et à soigner des gens ? Alors qu'elle devrait se soigner le cœur elle-même ?  
Harry Potter devait aller voir quatre personnes : Ron, d'abord, pour lui expliquer la situation puisqu'il n'avait apparemment pas répondu à la lettre. Hermione ensuite, George et pour finir la directrice de Poudlard…  
Le sauveur du monde sorcier s'étira, paya sa consommation, alla dans une ruelle et transplana :

« Les vacances sont finies… » Lâcha-t-il en toquant à la porte de Ronald Weasley.

Fin du chapitre 1…


	3. Chapitre 2: De vieux amis

**Coucou tout le monde !  
Peu de personnes suivent cette fanfiction (pour le moment j'ose l'espérer, car l'histoire qui est déjà façonnée sera très touchante.) mais je tenais tout de même à vous demander pardon pour mon retard.  
Récemment, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. Je n'avais aucune inspiration. J'ai eu quelques problèmes dans ma vie personnelle, aussi j'ai mi du temps à me remettre en place. **

**Je vous encourage à suivre cette fiction. Elle a plus de maturité que toutes les autres et sera extrêmement touchante par bien des aspects. Cela n'exclura pas des moments humoristiques que je prône dans tout type d'histoire.**

Sur ce, chers lecteurs et chers lectrices, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.  
Magririne.

OoooOOooooOOooooOOOoooOOOOoOOOOooOOOoooOOOooooOOOoooOOooooOOoooOOOooo

Quand Ron ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il vit son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis fin Juillet. Il prit un air faussement renfrogné et finit par serrer Harry dans ses bras :

« Alors vieux frère ? On vient diner finalement ? » demanda le rouquin « Ginger, ma chérie ! Harry est là ! »

Harry entendit la jeune femme lui répondre qu'elle arrivait. Il sourit à son ami et haussa les épaules :

« J'ai été occupé… » il ne fit pas attention au morne de son meilleur ami et ajouta vite avant qu'il n'aborde le sujet ''Ginny''. « Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important en fait… »

Ron fronça les sourcils et fit entrer le survivant. Il l'invita à prendre place dans son salon, sur un joli canapé rose pâle, un peu vintage. Alors qu'il allait demander plus amples explications à Harry, Ginger arriva.  
La jeune femme était vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'un chemisier blanc légèrement transparent. On devinait la couleur de son soutien-gorge, vert. Ses cheveux bruns raides étaient lâchés. Ceux-ci vinrent envahir son buste quand elle se pencha sur Ron pour l'embrasser. Elle vint ensuite serrer la main d'Harry et lui offrit son plus beau sourire : visiblement, l'avis des amis de Ron était important pour elle.

« Bonjour Harry, comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant son regard bleu dans le vert du survivant.

« Je vais très bien Ginger, que diriez vous si nous nous tutoyons ? Après tout, vous êtes la copine de mon meilleur ami. » Harry lui offrit un sourire sincère, même si cette femme n'était pas Hermione, elle semblait vraiment amoureuse de Ron.

« Avec plaisir ! » elle désigna de la main un service à thé, où seulement deux tasses étaient disposées : « Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? Ron et moi allions le prendre un peu avant ton arrivée. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part Ginger, mais je ne bois pas de Thé aussi tôt dans la journée. Mais merci. »

Elle le salua de la tête et vint s'assoir confortablement à coté de Ron, sur un divan bleu en face du rose. Ron, après lui avoir sourit, demanda à Harry :

« Alors ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? Qu'est-ce que ce ''truc important'' ? » Il semblait curieux, pas angoissé, mais curieux.

Harry regarda Ginger, était-ce une bonne idée de lui parler de ça devant sa petite amie ? Il leva les yeux aux ciels… Oh, après tout, elle finirait bien par l'apprendre.

« Mcgo veut qu'on aille la rejoindre à Poudlard, toi, Hermione et moi pour une mission importante. On doit se rendre à poudlard avant le 25. Je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui. Ce serait bien si nous pouvions y aller tout de suite. Cela semble vraiment très important. »

Harry regarda la réaction du roux. Il n'avait pas l'air plus ennuyé que cela. Il regarda sa petite amie et lui dit d'un ton coquin :  
« Tu vois ? Poudlard me demande pour une mission de la plus haute importance ! Impressionnant hein ? »

La brune leva les yeux aux ciels et ajouta, sans essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit :

« Ce que je vois c'est que tu vas devoir aller en mission avec ton ex. Mais bon, j'ai confiance en toi mon Loulou. »

Harry se retint de pouffer devant le surnom ridicule.  
Ron le foudroya du regard. Mais se reprit et ajouta gentiment à son meilleur ami :

« Bon, ce que je te propose c'est de nous rejoindre à Poudlard dans la journée ? Que dirais tu de 16 heure ? Cela te sera suffisant ? »

« Oui, je pense » répliqua Harry « Il faut que j'aille chercher Mione et que je me rende à la boutique de ton frère. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir voir George avec moi ? Cela lui ferait surement plaisir tu sais… ? »

Quand il vit la tête peinée de Ron, il s'en voulut immédiatement… Oui, évidemment que Ron se faisait du souci pour George… Mais que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? Qui pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour lui ? La seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider était Fred. Et Fred n'était plus là…

« Désolé… » Murmura le survivant. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Non, ce n'est rien… Tu as raison… Je passerai voir George avant de partir à Poudlard. J'ai juste quelques trucs à finir ici. »

Harry, par la suite, fut raccompagné à la porte courtoisement. Ron lui offrit un beau sourire et Ginger lui embrassa la joue.  
Ils se quittèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Et c'était le plus important.

Harry regarda sa montre : Onze heure et demi… Il devait passer chercher Hermione à puis il devrait aller récupérer les objets dont George lui avait parlé.  
Cette journée serait longue, très longue… Il espérait juste arriver à temps à Poudlard.  
Il avait aussi peur de la confrontation prochaine entre Ron et Hermione.  
Finalement, il transplana au chemin de traverse et entra dans une cheminée : il y lança de la poudre de cheminette et dit distinctement : « St. Mangouste ! »

OOoooOOoooooOOOooooOOOoooOOOooooOOooooOOOooooOOOOOoooOOooooOOOooooOOoo

Hermione Granger était de ceux qui devaient absolument s'occuper pour ne pas penser aux problèmes de leurs vies. Et Hermione en avait des tas, de problèmes…  
Aussi, elle était médecin en Chef de la clinique sorcière Sainte Mangouste, ce travail lui apportait une dose de travaille intense à réaliser chaque jours.  
Depuis que Ron l'avait quitté pour une autre, elle ne voulait toujours pas connaître son nom, elle était toute seule. Ses parents ne se rappelaient plus d'elle à cause de l'Oubliette qu'elle leur avait lancé pendant la guerre, Harry passait son temps avec Ginny et ses autres amis avaient pris des chemins différents. Si bien, que les amis d'Hermione Granger n'étaient autre que ses collègues (de qui elle était très appréciée), certains de ses patients et son chat : Pattenrond.  
En seulement deux ans, elle avait accompli beaucoup de chose. Ses résultats au concours d'admission de Sainte Mangouste lui avaient valu le statu de médecin stagiaire, puis celui de médecin et pour finir, elle avait fini médecin en chef juste après sa rupture avec Ron. Disons que cela l'avait beaucoup aidé à penser à autre chose.

« Hermy ! » appela une de ses collègues. « Hermy vient vite, il y a Sir Rooss qui refuse de prendre son médicament. »

Hermione échappa un sourire : Ici, tout le monde l'appelait Hermy. A poudlard on l'appelait la « Miss-je-sais-tout » ou « le Castor » ou bien « Mione ». Le surnom que les gens lui avaient naturellement donné lui donnait du baume au cœur.  
Elle alla donc aider sa pauvre collègue à soigner le malade.

« Mais enfin Sir Rooss, comment voulez vous guérir si vous ne prenez pas vos médicaments ? Que va dire votre femme ? » Implorait presque France, une infirmière. Quand elle vit arriver Hermione elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement totalement franc. De son coté, Sir Rooss, un vieillard à l'allure sévère hochait de la tête comme un enfant. « Je ne veux pas de cette bouse ! » dit-il en désignant la potion qui n'avait pas l'air très bonne en effet.

Le médecin Granger offrit un gentil petit sourire au vieil homme : « Alors Sir Rooss, vous ne voulez pas prendre vos médicaments ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix mielleuse.

« Hors de question que j'avale cette mélasse ! Hors de question ! » S'enquit l'autre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du vieil homme pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Alors c'est Sir Danckë qui va être content. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il doit raconter dans votre dos à vos à amis communs… Mais soit ! Je comprends que vous préfériez rester ici au chaud plutôt que de vous quereller avec votre vieil ennemi ! »

La jeune femme avait visé juste.  
Sir Rooss, une fois que tout le monde fut parti, avala vite son médicament avec une grimace : « Je ne partirai pas le premier, espèce de vieux crépus ! » dit-il à lui-même. Plus tard, il dirait aux infirmières qu'il avait jeté son médicament dans la planter verte : question de fierté.

Oh oui, Hermione avait bâti un nouveau petit monde ici. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette clinique et y était heureuse. Rentrer chez elle, les soirs où elle n'était pas de garde, voilà ce qui venait troubler son bonheur. Heureusement, Pattenrond était là pour elle et la gâtait de câlins et de ronronnements.  
Son ancienne vie lui manquait de temps en temps, celle où elle rentrait dans l'appartement qu'elle louait avec Ron, celle où son ex-petit ami lui préparait un bon repas savoureux, celle où elle se blottissait contre lui le soir venu.  
Depuis Ron, elle n'avait eu aucune relation. Et elle se demandait si elle le désirait vraiment, cette absence de prétendant à son balcon…

La brune chassa ces idées de sa tête : elle était au travail et elle avait des personnes sous sa responsabilité. Elle se devait d'oublier ce genre de pensé !

« Hermy ? » appela une infirmière à l'intention de son médecin chef : « Il y a Harry Potter qui t'attend à l'accueil. Il a dit que c'était très important. »

Hermione, surprise d'entendre que son meilleur ami était venu lui rendre visite se hâta vers l'accueil en saluant quelques personnes au passage. Puis son pas ralentit… Elle savait pourquoi Harry était venu : la mission à Poudlard. Ce qui impliquait de retrouver Ron… La jeune femme pensa sérieusement à se défiler en prétendant des urgences inopinées, puis elle croisa son reflet dans une vitre. Ses cheveux fous étaient attachés en un chignon désordonné, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses lèvres étaient gercées. Son teint pâle copiait presque la couleur de sa blouse de médecin… Allait-elle se montrer à Harry ainsi ? Et surtout… Allait-elle se montrer à _Ronald _ainsi… ? Son assurance de médecin chef l'abandonnant, elle resta dans le couloir quelques instants à peser le pour et le contre.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait promis à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard de lui venir en aide si elle en exprimait la demande. Cependant, Hermione faisait d'avantage référence aux vieux jours de la sorcière. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle l'embarquerait dans une mission… Tout du moins, elle avait déjà accepté en répondant à son ancienne directrice de maison.  
« Et non Hermy… » Pensa-t-elle « Tu n'as pas le choix. »  
Elle reprit alors son courage à deux mains, serra les poings et arma son visage d'un sourire faussé. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil en accélérant le pas à chaque foulée. Quand elle vit enfin le survivant, elle l'enlaça sans prévenir comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Harry la serra contre lui et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué Mione ! » lui dit Harry. Au surnom, Hermione perdit une fraction de seconde son sourire. Heureusement, l'autre ne remarqua rien : « Je suis venu te chercher. Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais ! »

Et oui… Hermione s'en était douté. Quand Harry lui proposa de l'accompagner voir George elle accepta sans hésitation. Mais à ce moment précis, une infirmière vint la chercher en catastrophe. Elle répondit en soupirant à Harry qu'elle le rejoindrait à Poudlard sur les coups de quinze heures et qu'elle en profiterait pour aller saluer Hagrid.

« Embrasse George de ma part. » dit-elle en suivant l'infirmière atterrée par ce qu'il semblait se passer dans l'une des chambres.

« Je le ferais. » répliqua Harry Potter en quittant l'hôpital le pas lourd : Il aurait aimé que son amie l'accompagne. Faire face à George seul allé être dur. Il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire pour le réconforter, pour l'aider… Seule Hermione ou quelques autres arrivaient encore à le faire rire. Or, le survivant ne faisait pas partie de ces rares privilégiés.

Une fois dans l'un des foyers du réseau de cheminette, il ordonna d'une voix claire et assurée :

« Chemin de Traverse ! »

Fin du chapitre 2…

OoooOOoooOOoooOOoooooOOoooooOoooooooOOOOooooooooOOooooooOoOOOoooOOOooooo

**Merci pour votre lecture !**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review avec vos impressions et votre avis personnel. Je serais ravie de le lire et de m'en servir pour m'améliorer si besoin est, et de découvrir ce que cette fanfiction vous évoque.  
Je vous avoue que j'aime particulièrement cette fanfiction. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant joué avec les sentiments de mes personnages que dans celle-ci. J'essaye de rester le plus crédible possible en fonction des personnages de J. . 

**Sur ce, je vous laisse.  
See You later,  
La suite très bientôt. **


End file.
